Cara's adventures with the Akatsuki
by TheBurn61
Summary: Simple, plain Akatsuki parody... DiedaraxOC


(AN (The Two Faced Troll) : i have already told you guys in the summary that this is a one-shot parody about certain akatsuki fanfics so if the character is a mary-sue which i plan on making her and that the dialogs are kind of...no...ALOT and if the dialogs are kind of cocky just know its supposed to be that way and please remember this is my first time writing...well...anything so please give me some advice if you have some and I'm not the type to feel bad if you write something...strong. Enjoy :3 )

DISCLAIMER:I dont own naruto ,never did ,never will :|

In Konoha

It was a fine beautiful day, the sun was shining bright in the sky ,there was no absolute indication for bad weather everything was just !PERFECT!

That day cara juxtapose was summoned by lady tsunade one of her best friends and the current hokage

As cara arrived at the hokage mansion she lightly knocked on the hokage's office door

"may I come in tsu-chan "cara said .Tsunade had figured out who it was by the sweet and humble voice of cara .There suddenly came a response  
"yes please come in cara "said lady tsunade and cara did as she was told to ,she turned the door knob and stepped in ,then came in view of lady Tsunade and Shizune a petite figure ; a young women ,with lush dazzling blonde knee-long hair open with two braids from both sides of her hair met to form another braid in the middle and half of her hair left draped open ,bid sparkling onyx eyes filled with mystery and lush and big black eyelashes, her lips were the color of the red red rose, rich soft smooth glowing skin pale as ever ,she was wearing a black mini-skirt and a purple short tank top which showed her beautiful form .basically she was !GORGIOUSE! everyone was all over her, everyday she was asked out on a date but she always used to refuse because she was too busy and had too much stress and burdain on her mind and the girls used to get jealous that there guys were all over her and how did she even look soooooooooooooooooooo GORGIOUSE without using any jutsu or make up, and yes she was cara

"Tsu-chan you called ? Is there a mission I need to attend to ,I'd be more than happy to help out" said cara .she was smiling, her famous golden smile  
Tsunade turned to look outside the window "No ,I don't have to assign you to a mission ,I was thinking …..you have been helping the village for so long…you've been anbu captain since you were 11…even though with your tragic past…..and your family …you being the 10 tails jinchuriki and then mastering it …you saved the village ..Twice…..all that burden …I want you to have a break a month off maybe what do you say ?"Lady Tsunad asked cara

Cara was devastated!  
,"did the village not want her anymore! All that hard work she did for the village gone to the dumps!" cara thought lowering her head, she felt like bursting in to tears but she held her composure, after all she is was an s-ranked ninja .  
"no, it's not necessary I can still do work" Cara said  
"no, no I insist Cara, it doesn't hurt to have some fun once in a while" lady Tsunade said and smiled  
"really? You mean it? , thanks a lot lady tsunade! I thought you'd never ask!" cara said trying to look happy with her famous grins, but in side she was burning like paper on fire  
"I'm sure" lady Tsunade said while smiling once again  
"oh" cara paused then resumed her sentence "thank you, may I be excused now Lady Tsunade ?" cara asked and lady  
"yes, your dismissed" said lady Tsunade while still smiling  
as soon as cara went out of the hokage's office and shut the door behind her Tsunade's smile turned into a frown " cara didn't call me with that nickname she made up for me…something was definitely wrong with her ,it was in her aura" Tsunade thought

With Cara  
As soon as Cara shut the hokage's office door behind her she started to run like crazy in hall ways. people were staring at her .why was she running and why did it look like she was about to cry but people couldn't see clearly because she was an s-ranked ninja and Cara didn't care what people were thinking of her right no all she new was that she had to get away from this village. she was so angry, sad and devastated all these emotion packed in one day was too much for plus she being an empathy did not make things any easier ,she even forgot she could have teleported out of the village or to her apartment .

AN: This story was written by me and the two face troll! Yes I gave some ideas :P but mostly troll..

This is our first time.. constructive criticism is welcomed Thankx :D


End file.
